


Surprises

by Flatlander



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-29
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatlander/pseuds/Flatlander
Summary: Dr. Anne Lindsey has already told her ex-boyfriend that she's pregnant. Now she has to tell the father.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).
> 
> Surprises 1 by DanielleD
> 
> *****
> 
> Disclaimers: _Highlander: The Series_ character, concepts, and situations belong to Davis/Panzer Productions, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Télévision. _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ characters and concepts belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Kuzui Enterprises. Any copyright infringements were not intended. This story was written for entertainment and not for profit.
> 
> Spoilers and Timing: spoilers are for the _Highlander_ episode "Mortal Sins". This story takes place a few months after "Mortal Sins" and three years before the _Buffy_ episode "Bad Girls".

_1996  
London, England_

Duncan and I broke up. Finding out that you cheated just because your boyfriend had to go away for awhile on something very important can pretty much kill any relationship. Well, okay, Duncan did forgive me for that. He wanted to raise the baby with me, although I could tell right away that there was a strain. The child wasn't his. It couldn't ever be his. Duncan's an Immortal, and Immortals couldn't have children. He knew it wasn't his the minute I told him I was pregnant, and that was when the strain began. Still, I knew he would have stayed with me. The problem was, Duncan couldn't settle down. His Game wouldn't let him, and we both knew it. 

So now, here I am, a single white, pregnant female medical doctor. I'm on my own again. I do miss Duncan. Every time I go to bed I miss the arms that would wrap around me from behind. I miss his scent, and I miss how he treated me. Men nowadays have tended to give up chivalry altogether, which, in my opinion, can be a bad thing, especially since most men are jerks. When Duncan was growing up, chivalry was in style, and I like how he never gave it up as the centuries went on. It could be very suffocating at times, but I wasn't the first woman Duncan's been with. Experience has taught him the right and wrong ways to treat a woman. Still, his life was just too dangerous, and I couldn't raise my daughter in his world. 

Why am I thinking about Duncan, anyway? Look at me. Here I am, sitting in my car in front of another man's house, and I'm thinking about Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Probably because it's safer to think about my ex than it is to think about the man who lives here. I felt nervous but I was determined to see this through. He deserved to know. Duncan deserved to know about my pregnancy, and this man deserved to know even more. It's his baby, after all. 

_So what are you waiting for, girl?_ I asked myself. _Get out of this car and go ring the doorbell. Worst comes to worse, he'll kick you out and refuse to speak to you ever again. You planned to raise this child by yourself anyway. Best-case scenario, he accepts that it's his child and he agrees to pay child support._

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and into the street. Then I crossed the street and started up the walkway to his front door. Although I'd met him in Paris, he was British. He'd told me that he'd been on some sort of student exchange program, although he hadn't been very clear about what that program was. I knew it had something to do with archaic weapons and mythology. When he'd told me that, the first thing I'd thought about was Joe Dawson. Joe worked for a secret organization whose cover story was something similar to that. When I'd asked Joe if he knew him, however, he said he hadn't. He hadn't been in the Watcher Database, either. 

I took another deep breath before I rang the doorbell. I heard someone move around inside for a moment before the door opened. I wasn't in luck; he was at home. 

He looked exactly like I remembered. Combed and moosed hair lay stuck to his head. He'd taken his suit jacket off but his button-down shirt was still tucked in and as wrinkle-free as ever. If it was possible, his suit pants were in even better shape. They appeared as if he'd just ironed them. His shoes didn't even have a scratch on them. 

Brown eyes met mine behind wire-rimmed glasses. "Anne," he greeted me. He recognized me instantly. That was good. It would have been a lot worse if he hadn't remembered me. 

His eyes slid from my face down to my stomach. I was a few months pregnant already, and it was beginning to show. It had taken me a while to work up the nerve to speak to him. 

His eyes widened slightly when he realized why I'd gained a few pounds, but he didn't say anything. I smiled nervously. "Hello, Wesley." I placed a hand on my belly before I looked back up at the dawning expression on Wesley Wyndham-Pryce's face. "There's something I need to tell you." 

THE END 

* * *

Surprises II  
Back to the Refuge 

© 2004  
Please send comments to the author! 

02/29/2004 

* * *


End file.
